


Misadventures of Princess Consuela

by Daughters_of_Dystopia



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughters_of_Dystopia/pseuds/Daughters_of_Dystopia
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, lived a Princess Consuela of Hammock...





	Misadventures of Princess Consuela

In a Galaxy far far away, in a solar system of red dwarf, a planet half the size of Earth thrived with life. The planet Hammock wasn’t anything like our beloved planet. Nights were longer than the day. A day lasted for 8hrs and a year was over within 4 months of Earth’s time. Winter were harsh and summers were rare. Life was a constant struggle with planet’s limited resources. But it was still home; home for Princess Consuela, beloved daughter of King Consuel, the ruler of the planet Hammock.

Princess Consuela’s family had ruled the planet since beginning of time. With its limited resources the planet was held together with authoritarian rule and the form of punishments used were barbaric. And when the Princess turns 21, all the vast kingdom and the planets meagre resources were hers to rule. But there was still time for that. She had just turned 14 and had the worst year of her life when her mother passed away.

Untimely demise of her mother had hit Consuela hard. She was a rebel princess in the making. She had utmost disregard for all the rules of the kingdom. All she wanted was to live her life on her own terms. She hated the fact that her entire life was dictated. And one day her life changed when she met an orphan boy, Crap Banana.

“Crap Banana, seriously”, uttered Ross with utmost disbelief.

“Why don’t you call him Butt Face? At least, we will know that he has a Butt and a Face”, laughed Chandler with his weird smile.

“C’mon guys, let her complete the story. It isn’t that bad. Maybe they will name their kid Banana-hammock”, chuckled Monica nervously.

“Don’t you listen to them Phoebe. They don’t understand the artist”, said Joey with his complete innocence. “But can you please name the kid Ham Sandwich.”

“Laugh all you want, but back in Planet Hammock, Princess Consuela would have had your heads for these jokes,” said Phoebe mockingly.

All the friends turned towards Rachel. She has refrained herself to comment on the story.

“Don’t you wanna add something to it Rachel”, enquired Monica.

“Sorry, what?” Rachel looked up from her magazine puzzled. “Do you people want to find out what kind of partner you will end up on the basis of the way you sleep”, said Rachel as she flipped through the latest edition of Cosmo over the cup of coffee.

“Sure”, the others echoed as they all hovered over Rachel. Life was indeed good at Central Perk with f.r.i.e.n.d.s.


End file.
